Seven Devils
by Daenerys Laufeyson
Summary: What if Loki escaped after the disaster of New York instead of getting caught by The Avengers? Of course, he couldn't forgive earth, but there's one special person on this planet he's particularly interested in ... My first fanfiction, reviews are very welcome! :) The awesome picture is made by ThreshTheSky, please visit his site on deviantart!


"Miss, let me tell you that you look simply astonishing", said a tempting voice from behind her.

Did she hear correctly, someone noticed and even complimented her?

The whole evening through, everyone on the party avoided her presence like there was some sort of sphere around her that kept people away. Frustrated by the ignorance all the guests showed her, she eventually strolled away with a glass of wine in her hand to admire the amazing view on New York that you could experience on the balcony. At least one place where she just felt alone, not lonely.

But now, there was someone near her. Someone who decided to visit her fort of solitude and break the walls with charming words. She didn't really know what to think of this unrequested guest, but she guessed it wouldn't kill her if she turned around to catch a glimpse of him.

The moment she turned around and saw the man who spoke to her, she knew that was a big mistake. He was not a normal guest, not even the slightest bit of normal. No need to mention that he was absolutely out of her league (he was probably out of everyone's league), he was one of these men who perfectly knew it and had no qualms to use this benefit for his own purpose. She knew this sort of men and the effect they had on women who were weak and naive enough to believe every word that comes out of their perfectly shaped mouth, always decorated with a smile that was as fake as some of the guest's breast implants. With all these thoughts in her mind, all she could get out of her mouth was:

"Astonishing? No one ever said something like this to me ..."

How foolish she was, behaving like a little teenager. Every pore on this man confused her in such a desastrous way that she couldn't form even one coherent sentence. Black and long, neatly combed hair, black suit and green vest suiting him perfectly and then this dazzling smile ... all she could think of was how lousy she looked compared to this man. She owned just one plain, black dress and wasn't a real talent in hairstyling and make-up as well. So why was he wasting his time with her when he could use his charm to impress women that deserved to be seen?

But before she could end this thought, the man responded:  
"Well, then the whole world seems to miss the chance to remark and admire such beauty the way it deserves"

Still this gorgeous smile on his face, it made her go completely crazy on the inside.

She wasn't a real talent with smart responses either, so she answered "I don't feel very astonishing ..." and blushed even more, how embarassing.  
If she knew that there could be a chance to survive, she would have jumped from the balcony to escape this odd situation.

"You really should, you are the most beautiful and most interesting person I see on this miserable event"

How unfair that such a handsome man was also so good with words, it made her so unsecure. But at least he agreed with her opinion about this party.

"Miserable is a pretty good describtion, I feel totally in the wrong place ... but why do I appear to be interesting to you?"

"Let me explain ... look at all the other women in this room. Do you notice something?"

"Apart from the cleavages pushed to the outer maximum of absurdity ..."

That was quite a good one, her brain seemed to slowly revive her ability of fluent speaking. He laughed at her statement, probably surprised that she would give him such an answer.

"You're not so wrong. All these women tried so hard to look good for this night and especially for these men around them. Wasting hours over hours to find the perfect dress, then fit in it and all that to impress people they don't even really know. They are all so desperate, craving for acceptance in a world that allows no mistakes."

"And you can tell that by simply looking at them?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, I see nothing."

He pointed at a lady, loaded with jewelery and carrying a fake smile on her face. She didn't even notice that someone was looking at her, she just had eyes for the man in front of her.  
"Can't you see the despair?"

"Well, I guess ... now that you say ..."  
Honestly, she didn't understand everything he meant to tell her, but she had to admit that she was impressed in some way.

"Let me ask you a question: Why are you here?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What?"  
Wow, such an ingenious answer, impressive.

"Why are you here?" he repeated.

"Well ... I ... I don't really know ..." she stuttered insecure.

"You don't know? Then who sent you here?"

"Sent me?"

"My dear, would you please stop repeating my questions with that sweet, innocent look on your face? It maddens me"

What kind of look could he mean, she didn't intend to make a special expression. But however, how could he know all these things, it's like he was reading her mind. She didn't really knew what he meant, but she acted defeated.

"Okay, you win. A friend of mine pushed me to come here. She is constantly complaining that I am buried alive by my work, I should go get a social life, see people, blah blah blah ..."

"You clearly don't fit in here."

"No need to tell me about that ..."

"See it as a compliment, you shouldn't be ashamed for being different. May I ask you what exactly this work is that buries you?"

Oh no, the forbidden question. Why do people keep asking about one's job, is it really that important? There's no way she could tell someone what she was doing all day long to pay the rent.

"Umm, I can't really tell ... I work in a science facility ... kind of ... but it's really top secret, so please don't question me"  
That was already to much, why did she have to mention science? All the men get scared when they hear about that (provided that it even comes to the point where personal questions are starting).

But instead, he just mumbled "How interesting ..."

Now she was the one getting scared. Not really knowing what so say instead, she asked  
"You keep on saying that word, "interesting". It makes me a bit uncomfortable ..."

His answer was quick, simple and true.  
"A lot of things seem to make you uncomfortable, am I right?"

"Guilty of social awkwardness ..." she replied, turning her flushed face away.  
But soon, she felt the grin he was glancing at her. As she looked up again, she discovered that her feeling was right. He smiled at her in such an intriguing way with a hint of upcoming mischief in it. Whatever he was up to, it surely was an idea concerning the further progress of the evening.

After some terribly long moments, he said with an anticipated tone "Allow me to make this evening as special as it should be just for you ... or at least less painful" while his grin became wider.

All she could add was "How could you ...?" before he interrupted her again.

"Hold on for a moment, I'll be right back for you, my dear."


End file.
